Tristesse
by NaruHina113
Summary: Tristesse means....Goodbye...Read and review guys!


Mitsumi: Ohayou pipol!!

Rui: Ohayou!

Mitsumi: INTRODUCING!! THE GREAT AND VERY TALENTED RUI-CHAN!!

Rui: waves shyly

Mitsumi: Now for Rui-Chan's fic..

DISCLAIMER: Rui-chan does not own anything except her imagination! XD

* * *

In front of a large circle rock stood two guys wearing a black coat with red clouds on it. One of them has white hair while the other has black.

"Kakuzu, you do it." Ordered the guy with white hair.

"Why should I? You're the one who likes chants." Complained the other guy with black hair named Kakuzu

"It's because you're so LAZY." Answered the guy with the black hair getting annoyed and giving stress on the word lazy.

"Hai hai!"

Kakuzu did some hand seals then "seal!" he whispered then the large rock started to move upwards. When it reached its highest point, the two guys entered the wide cave. Inside the cave, there's nothing but black.

"How's your mission?" Asked a voice from somewhere the cave.

"Umm… I think… It went well?" Answered Kakuzu but more like asking while eyeing his companion.

"Damn it Kakuzu! Explain the details!" Ordered the voice again.

"Hey hey! Calm down Orochimaru." Said another voice.

"Oh come on Zetsu! Our next mission will be based on the outcome of their mission!" Shouted Orochimaru.

"So, how's the girl?" Asked a calm voice.

"I think she's moving to Konoha, Deidara." Answered Hidan.

"Konoha… Hmm… I think there's someone who can help us about this one." Said Deidara sarcastically.

"We're going now, Kisame." Interrupted another voice."

"But Itachi—" Kisame didn't finish his sentence because the guy called Itachi already gone. "Whatever."

"I'm also going now." Another voice said as he disappeared from the shadows.

"Wait for me Pein!" A girl said as she also disappeared.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Inside the office of the Hokage, a girl with long blue hair that was tied, wearing a black coat, under it was a blue shirt and black pants, appeared in front of the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, I have to tell you some—" The girl was cut off by the Hokage.

"I want to inform you that you won't receive any mission for this whole week."

"W-What?!" Asked the blue-haired girl shocked and annoyed at the same time. "Then, would you be kind enough to explain everything?"

"Hmm… Let's see…" Started the Hokage as she smirked. "There is tons of paperwork in three rooms of this floor and I need someone to fix it for me."

"Why? Can't you fix it yourself?"

"Oh come on! I'm the Hokage, I also have many things to do."

"And Shizune?"

"I'm sorry to tell you but she's already assigned on the other floor." Answered Tsunade with sarcasm on her voice.

"Oh well, whatever! Just promise me that I will have the mission that I want after this week!"

"Hai hai! Anyway, what is that you're saying—" Tsunade didn't have the time to finish her sentence because the blue-haired girl already disappeared. "Look at that brat; she even forgot what she will report to me!"

"Oh well, it's because you cut her off awhile ago." Said a voice behind the door.

"M-Mitsumi-san!" Said the surprised Hokage then a lady with blonde hair approached her.

"You know it Tsunade, that when it comes to missions, Rui-chan has short temper."

"Yeah I know especially if it's about that clan."

And then silence enveloped them.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha…

"N-Naruto-kun… W-What are y-you doing h-here?" Asked Hinata as she blushed while approaching Naruto.

Naruto turned to face Hinata. "Oi! Hinata-chan!" Greeted Naruto which caused Hinata to blushed even more. "I'm waiting for Sakura and Sai. How about you?"

"Ahh… Umm… I'm w-waiting for Shino-kun a-and Kiba-kun."

"Aahhh." Answered Naruto idiotically. "Is that so? Okay then! Let's wait for them together!"

"S-Sure." Was all Hinata can say and if it is still possible for her, she will blushed even more.

After 10 minutes of waiting…

"Aaarrrgghh!! Where the hell are they?!" Asked an annoyed Naruto. Then he realized that Hinata was beside him. "Ah… Umm… Hinata-chan… Gome ne… Umm… I know! Let's just eat ramen! Let's go, Hinata-chan!" Exclaimed Naruto as he pulled Hinata by the wrist. Hinata blushed at the sudden action of Naruto.

When Naruto and Hinata already left the bridge where they were waiting, four ninja appeared.

"What do you think you're doing, Sakura?" Asked an annoyed Kiba.

"Didn't you see how happy they are when they are together?" Asked Sakura as she stared at the beautiful blue sky, with her eyes glittering.

"Because of that, Sakura, our team missed one day of training." Interrupted Shino.

"Oh come on Shino!" Answered back Sakura as she broke her trance. "It's only one day. We ninjas also need day off you know!"

"Give us ten reasons why we need say off?" Ordered Kiba, really annoyed by the scene a while ago.

"You only need one reason, Kiba-kun." Answered Sakura sweetly as she makes her fist into ball and clutching it hardly, focusing all her chakra on it. The three ninjas in front of Sakura sweat dropped with her actions.

"Sakura, you don't have to break the bridge, we already get your point." Snapped Sai, afraid of what Sakura might do.

"Oh, is that so, Sai?" Asked Sakura with her smile never leaving her face. "Then, I'll be going now. I need to do some shopping for our shop… But…" Sakura changed the tone of her voice into a deadly one but her smile is still showing. "One wrong move and you'll be dead!" She threat and then the three ninjas sweat dropped again. Sakura flashed them an evil smile before leaving.

"What we going to do now?" Asked Kiba, still scared of Sakura.

"I'm going home; I still need to finish something." Said Sai as he left the bridge.

"Okay, that expressionless ninja already left… So let's—" Kiba was cut off by Shino.

"I'm going to train myself."

"W-What?! But Sakura will—"

"You're so SLOW Kiba. Sakura didn't mean we can't practice individually, and by that 'one wrong move' what she means was not to disturb Naruto and HInata."

"You know Shino? You're so CRUEL. You don't have to stress the word slow for me—" But Shino already left him alone. "Aaarrrgghhh! Akamaru! What we going to do n—" he stopped as he realized Akamaru is not with him. "Oh great! Akamaru is not with me! She's with nee-chan! Great! Great! This is such a great day for me! Damn it!" Kiba shouted as he leaves the bridge.

The night came and there's still a light on one of the rooms in the building of the Hokage.

"Damn it!" Yelled Rui to nobody while fixing the papers. She stopped when she heard some footsteps, then it stopped in front of the room where she was. Then she heard some voices. She leans onto the door to hear it more clearly.

Outside the room…

"Mitsumi-san, are you sure about this?" Asked Shizune worriedly.

"Of course Shizune!" Answered Mitsumi confidently.

"But, I think Tsunade-san needs to know about this first or less…"

"I'll just explain it to her when I came back, kay? No need to worry, Shizune." Said Mitsumi calming Shizune. "All I need to do is to go to the sand village, pick those two girls, then go back here."

"Still, Mitsumi-san, we need to tell—" Shizune was cut off by the sudden opening of the door. There, stood Rui getting pissed. She was going to talk to Mitsumi, but she already disappeared.

"Damn it! I'm going with her!" Exclaimed Rui.

"No Rui… You will stay here in Konoha!"

"But… It's dangerous! Mitsumi has—"

"And you also have it! You should know! And by the, what are you doing here? It's already late you know."

"Oh… I'm finishing the works Tsunade-san gave to me earlier."

"That's great!" Exclaimed Shizune then she turned her back to Rui and she started walking. "So that you can have more works tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I kno— WHAT?! SHI-ZU-NE!!"

Then Rui chased Shizune who's now running.

Morning came; a new day will start in Konoha, an ordinary day for everyone not knowing what might happen. In the training ground of the ninjas stood Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Ten-ten.

"What taking them so long?" Asked an annoyed Ino.

Then suddenly, the three ninjas they were waiting for appeared before them.

"What took you so long?!" Asked Kiba.

"Hey! That's my line!" Shouted Ino.

"Gome gome…" Answered Naruto. "It's my entire fault. I overslept."

"It's been two years Naruto but you haven't changed a bit!"

"Gome ne, Ino."

It's been two years since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. It's also been two years since Sasuke left Konoha. This is the first time they will be together again but without Sasuke… Instead, Sai is with them. Since they have no missions, they will go to the chuunin exam to help Shikamaru. They were waiting for the race to begin.

"Naruto… It reminds me that… You're the only genin in our group." Said Sakura.

"Aren't you participating today, Naruto?" Asked Neji.

"Sasuke and I will be chuunin at the same time!" Shouted Naruto with a big smile on his face.

"I will be waiting for that to happen, Naruto." Sakura said while looking at the ground but she's not crying she's smiling.

Then Naruto spotted Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Let's eat again ramen before going home!"

"Ahh… S-Sure Naruto-kun."

Then, all of a sudden, four jounins appears from nowhere.

"Gai-sensei!" Greeted Lee.

Gai cleared his throat then. "We're here to announce that the second stage of chuunin exam will now begin!"

"The ninjas over here will be the ones who will watch all of you." Continued Kakashi.

"Even though one of us is still a genin." Whispered Kiba with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Whispered back Naruto.

"We jounins will be waiting for your arrival at the tower in the middle of this forest." Said Kurenai.

"You should be there before sunset together with the two scrolls you need to find." Continued Azuma.

"That's all! Hope all of you passed and reaches the tower!" Gai said energetically. Then, they just disappeared in the air.

After the four ninjas had disappeared, many genins had started infiltrating the forest in groups of three. They were from different countries.

"Whoa! Their so many!" Exclaimed Naruto, amazed by the number of genins his seeing right now.

"Okay then. It's time for us to go to our areas!" Said Shikamaru as he left the group.

"Naruto, don't mess around!" Shouted Kiba before leaving.

"I know what to do!" Shouted Naruto back.

"N-Naruto-kun, ganbatte." Said Hinata, then she also left the group.

"Arigatou! Hinata-chan!"

Then, the remaining ninjas went to their respected areas.

Meanwhile… Inside the building of the Hokage…

"T-Tsunade-san… Are you sure you will not go to the Chuunin Exam?" Asked Shizune.

"I told you Shizune! How many times do I have to repeat myself that I'm going there before sunset?!" Answered Tsunade.

"Oh… W-Well… I think… I-Its just… You know… Hehehe" Answered Shizune nervously as Tsunade eyed her suspiciously.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"W-What?! H-How can you say such things, Tsunade-san? Well, I'm going now… I think Rui-chan needs my help. Dja ne!"

With that, Shizune left the room.

Meanwhile… In the Forest…

"Hey Shizuo! Take care of the place of the other ninja." Ordered a ninja. He's tall, wearing a black jacket and a hood on his head with his bangs covering his eyes, he's also wearing a loose black pants.

"Yeah! I already know what to do, Hayato!" Answered another ninja with black hair that is slightly spiky and reaching up to his shoulders as he stared the other ninja who ordered him whose name was Hayato. Shizuo also wears the same outfit as Hayato. Hayato stared back at him. The staring session lasts up to five minutes, the other three ninjas who were with them sweat dropped.

"H-hey… Don't you think we should head now to our mission?" Asked one of the three ninjas who sweat dropped a while ago, breaking the 'HOT STARING SESSION' of the other two ninjas.

"Ahh… Let's go! Ryon, Tenzou!" Ordered Hayato, then they the other two ninjas.

"…"

"What?" Asked Shizuo slightly annoyed. "Ah… Thanks for breaking that session a while ago." He said with sarcasm on his voice as he makes some hand seals. After several hand seals and chants, a ninja with long red hair and black eyes appeared before them wearing the same outfit as them. "Yosh! They won't know that this is just a puppet! Now let's go!" Then they also left the area where they were a while ago.

On the other side of the forest, Hayato, Ryon and Tenzou were running as fast as they can.

"It's really easy! No doubt Konoha shinobis are so weak!" Shouted Ryon.

"Hey Hayato! What's that staring session with Shizuo a while ago?" Asked Tenzou curiously.

"…"

"If that's because of that 'Leader matter', he already approved that you're the leader right? Asked Ryon innocently.

"…"

Ryon and Tenzuo didn't get any answer so they just shut up. They knew that when Hayato didn't answer, there were just two possible reasons. First is that, he didn't know the answer. Second, he was angry, really angry.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Shizuo and Sujirou were jumping on the trees.

"I think the one with the kyuubi was the ninja with the blonde hair." Said Sujirou.

"What was his name again?" asked Shizuo nonchalantly.

"Its Naruto, according to Hayato." Answered Sujirou.

And all of a sudden, Shizuo trip himself and fell down from a tree. Sujirou sweat dropped.

"S-Shizuo, are you alright?"

Shizuo stood quickly as if nothing happened.

"O-Of course Sujirou! Who do you think I am? W-We should go now, we must be the first in the tower! Let's go!"

When the sunset came, many genins and also the genins pretender were already at the tower. Tsunade, Shizune and also Rui were already at the tower before sunset to see the genins who passed the second level.

"See! I told you Shizune! I'm going here!" Tsunade said proudly.

"Hai hai!" Answered Shizune lazily.

"Hey Rui! Why are you so quiet there?! Say something, it's not like you, you know." Tsunade said while staring curiously at Rui.

"A-Ahh… Gome… I think I have to go to the toilet. See you later, Shizune, Tsunade-san." Answered Rui then she left the two.

After Rui had left, Naruto's group approached them. Meanwhile, while Rui was walking…

"_I know this chakra… It can't be… No way in hell!"_ She thought.

* * *

Rui: Sorry about the grammar...I'm just a beginner

Mitsumi: Read and Review guys! It's Rui-chan's first fic!! XD


End file.
